


Happy Family

by AlpacaSoon



Series: FEH Requests [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpacaSoon/pseuds/AlpacaSoon
Summary: Never did Genny expect that she would find a family in Askr.





	Happy Family

Azura woke to insistent knocking on the door.

“Azura? Corrin? Are you up? I’m going to need you for the battlefield!”

“Mm…” At Azura’s side, Corrin nuzzled his face into the side of his wife’s neck a bit more. “Should we tell them…?”

“Perhaps not yet… It is still early. I can do my part on the battlefield.”

“But it’s dangerous…”

“But these battles are much more controlled than the ones we fought, back in our world.”

“Azura! Corrin!”

“We're coming, Kiran! Come, love.” Azura quickly pecked her husband’s lips. “Towards a new day!”

 

* * *

 

“Well, this a rare treat. You’re taking us summoning?” Azura observed as she and Corrin followed after Kiran.

“Yup! Figured you would want to see sometimes. Let’s see…” Kiran bustled over to a sparkling red monolith, studying the inscriptions. “Hmm. Rite of Shadows with Celica, Boey, Mae, and Genny… They’re all so good! We definitely need more healers though. This one’s got Wrathful Staff… Genny it is!” Backing up, Kiran carefully took aim while Azura and Corrin stood back to watch.

With a large _bang_ , a colorless stone slammed into the stone, and a large quake shook the ground. A flash of light… Fog filling the area…

“A-Ah… Hello. My name is Genny… Since I barely know anyone here… I’m a little anxious. I hope we get along.”

 

* * *

 

“What do you have there, Genny?”

“O-Oh!” Looking up, the young cleric quickly shut the journal she’d been writing in. “U-Um, it’s nothing. How’re you today, Azura?” 

“I’m doing just fine, thank you.” Taking a seat next to the young girl, Azura sent a faint smile her way. Ever since Genny had been summoned, Azura found herself… Worried about her. The healer had been summoned alone (Kiran had decided not to summon anymore, after doing their strange happy dance while chanting about free summons and RNG gods and yelling at them to… That wasn’t important right now!), and Azura understood that feeling of loneliness. Those long walks by herself in Hoshido… Even the isolation she felt in Nohr. Why, if she hadn’t been summoned at the same time Corrin had come to Askr… Well, those feelings, along with the feeling of protectiveness (Azura placed a hand on her slowly expanding stomach) led to her speaking to Genny. “Were you writing a story?”

“Ah!” Blushing, Genny looked away.

“It’s alright. I did the same thing, when I was your age.”

“Y-You did?”

“Mmhm. I was a rather lonely child. I would spend so much time by myself, imagining little stories. Now, I put them in song rather than writing, but it’s really the same thing, no?”

“Mmhm… I was… A rather lonely child as well. I was raised in a priory… I never knew my father, and my mother left when I was just a baby. S-So now, I write stories…”

Looking at Genny, Azura felt something in her heart swell. Reaching over, she gently placed a hand on the young girl’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. What a sad childhood…”

“It’s okay!” Genny smiled brightly. “I wasn’t sad, to say. I had my stories… And the priests… And then Celica came along! And I met so many people and made so many new friends too! And I’m not bitter at my mother. Oh, no. See? I have this pendant she left behind.” Carefully, Genny raised the pendant so Azura could see.

“...Oh.”

“Hm?”

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Azura said with a small laugh. “It’s just that… We have similar backgrounds.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Here, look.” Azura held out her own pendant so that Genny could see. “I inherited this from my mother as well… When she departed from my side.”

“Oh!” Genny’s eyes widened. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“It was a long time in the past. Besides…” Azura hesitated, then shook her head. “This pendant is not as precious as all the memories I shared with her.”

“You’re right.” Genny looked down, then quickly wiped her cheeks. “I’m sorry. I’m just a little lonely… There’s no one else from my world here yet.”

“Genny… Would you like to join my husband and I for tea?”

“Huh!?”

 

* * *

 

“Um, I really should stop intruding…”

“Nonsense, Genny. We’re happy to have you here.” Corrin smiled, carefully pouring tea in Genny’s cup. It was the young girl’s fourth visit to the couple’s room, and she’d been getting more comfortable with them with each visit. “Since no one else from your world is here, we’ll take care of you. Don’t worry.”

“Mm. Thank you.” Genny carefully sipped her tea, eyes passing between Azura and Corrin. “So, how’s the baby?”

Corrin choked, and Azura set her cup down a little harder then she meant to. Genny winced.

“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to pry!”

“No, it’s quite alright. Please, Genny, relax.” Corrin quickly said. “If I may ask… How did you know?”

“Well, I’ve been training as a cleric for quite a bit now… And, with all due respect, but Azura is starting to show the signs. Protecting her belly, a lot of motherliness…”

“It’s not showing is it?” Azura gently placed a hand on her middle, her brow furrowing.

“No, not yet… But why haven’t you told Kiran yet? It’s dangerous!”

“I can still fight! And with a unit down, Kiran will have to train another blue lancer… I don’t want to put them through that trouble, especially with the war escalating more and more.”

“But I don’t want you to get hurt!” Genny burst out, face reddening as she spoke with passion. “It’s so dangerous! Anything could happen! And… Just when I’m getting to know you all better… Please, I don’t anyone to leave me again…” Hiccuping, Genny buried her face into her hands.

After trading knowing looks with her husband, Azura carefully stood up, walked to Genny’s side, then leaned down to embrace her. “Shh… It’s okay, Genny. I promise, I won’t get hurt. Actually, I was going to go tell Kiran… After we spoke to you.”

“O-Oh? Y-You were? Ah, thank goodness.” Genny raised her head and breathed a sigh of relief. “W-Wait… You wanted to speak to me about something.”

“Yes.” Carefully, Azura took Genny’s hands in her own, looking down at her with utmost sincerity. “Genny… Corrin and I have grown to care a lot about you. You, without your mother and father… Without your friends in this world just yet… So we were thinking…”

“Yes?” 

“Oh, goodness. This sound so embarrassing… Corrin, help me out here!” Azura giggled. Corrin smiled and stood up.

“We want to be your new mother and father, Genny. We want to adopt you." 

“...Wh-What?” Genny carefully looked between Azura and Corrin. “You’re… Just joking, right? Surely this is a joke.” 

“No, Genny. We truly mean it. We’ve grown to care for you like our own child.”

“B-But… Won’t I just get in the way? Of your… Your own baby, Azura.”

Azura chuckled. “No, I don’t think so. If anything, this baby is only amplifying my mothering instincts, like you said.”

Corrin nodded, then carefully knelt by Genny’s chair. “Genny, we truly care for you, and we want to be closer to you so we can care for you even more. Will you let us?”

Genny hiccuped, tears appearing in her eyes. “You… You’re really too kind to me… To have a new family… Yes, I would really love that."

 

* * *

 

“AGH!”

“I-It’s okay, Azura! J-Just push!”

“What’s going on!?” Genny burst into the infirmary after hearing her adoptive mother’s screams of pains. She gasped as she took in the scene—Azura lying on one of the cots, pale and sweating, and clinging onto Corrin’s hand. Sakura stood nearby, trembling and biting her lip.

“Genny!” Sakura said. “Okay, stay here with Azura! I’m going to get Lissa!”

“What—Sakura!?” Genny whirled around as Sakura dashed from the room, then turned back to her parents. “What’s happening?”

“The baby’s coming!” Azura gasped out.

“O-Oh.” For a moment, Genny’s mind went blank. Then, it raced, snatching information from the furthest corners of her mind, leftover information from when she read a book about childbirth in the priory’s library. “O-Okay! I can help! M-Mother, here’s what to do…”

 

* * *

 

“...Oh, he’s so beautiful, isn’t he?”

“Oh, yes. Hello there, little brother…” 

“Would you like to hold him?”

“Oh, I couldn’t! I mean, he was just born… I could hurt him!”

“Here, hold out your arms…”

“A-Ah!” Genny gently accepted her newborn brother and stared down into his peaceful face. “Oh. Well.”

“Yes. Corrin and I were thinking about the name ‘Shigure.’ What do you think? It means ‘drizzle.’”

“Shigure… Mmhm. That’s a beautiful name for him. Especially if he inherits your hair color. Dear little Shigure… Welcome to this world.”

 

* * *

 

“G-Gen!”

 “Good job, Shigure!” Genny giggled, and her little brother giggled as well. At two years old, Shigure was just learning how to talk. Babbling, Shigure squirmed in Genny’s arms, and she set him down so he could toddle to his mother.

“C’mere, Shigure. Oh, how precious you are!” Azura carefully raised her son in the air, and Shigure laughed, loud and clear.

“Mama!”

“Yes, I’m here. Oh, look! There’s Papa!”

“Pa!” Shigure joyfully raised his hand in a wave as Corrin walked in the door carrying a tray with tea and snacks.

“Hey here, kiddo.” Corrin carefully set the tray on the table before striding to where Azura kneeled on the floor to say hello. As he did so, Genny carefully eyed the snacks he’d brought.

“...Are those… Eggs?”

“Huh? Oh yes. For Azura.”

“Well, seems strange to go with tea. Will your new child have strange tastes in food?” Leaning forward, Genny smiled pleasantly as both Azura and Corrin began to splutter.

“How did you know!?”

“Oh my, and here I was hoping we could say something first unlike last time…”

“You forget that I’m a cleric. And being in this family for so long… Well, I should be picking up on things like this, no?”

Azura and Corrin laughed. “Well, that is true.” Azura said.

“Have you thought of names yet?”

“Kana. Definitely Kana. Doesn’t matter what the gender is.” Corrin placed his hand on top of Azura’s stomach gently. “Our little Kana…”

“Yes. With darling Shigure, and our wonderful Genny.” Azura held out her hand, and Genny joined the family embrace.

_Thank you for letting me join your family._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Rumina for the request! I will admit that I was a little confused by your request at first ^^;;;. But I mapped it out and went from there. It was actually quite interesting to write! I've never written something like this, and with characters from different games. It was rather fun, exploring the family bonds I could put between the Genny and Azura. I did some research, and their backstories are actually quite similar, as you could see in the fic.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this fic! As always, if you liked it, please feel free to leave kudos/comments! I also accept constructive criticism.
> 
> If you want to request a fic, you can find the information here:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748498
> 
> Well then, have a great day/night!


End file.
